List
List – list w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. List do Villarda |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }}List znajduje się przy ciele wraz z kluczem i fajką na wyspie na zachód od posterunku granicznego. Powiązane zadania * Czego się nie robi dla złota Treść Villard, brachu! Wiem, gdzie możesz zdobyć złoto na spłacenie długów – mianowicie, w Velen. Ludzie mówią, że te bagna to nic, tylko chuj, dupa i kamieni kupa, ale ty im nie wierz, brachu, gówno tam wiedzą! Można się tam dorobić – a jak, to ci zaraz wyłożę. Jak przejeżdżałem przez Velen jakoś tak przed tygodniem, zauważyłem, że między drzewami leży kilka trupów bogato odzianych, z tobołkami nietkniętymi. Znaczy się, uchodźcy – a kto uchodzi, ten cały swój dobytek bierze. Czujesz już, o co chodzi? Łap brachu skrzyneczkę, jedź w te pędy za Pontar i oskub tych sztywniaków z pierścionków, naszyjników i czego tam jeszcze, zanim kto inny to zrobi! A, tylko siekierkę jakąś ostrą za pasek wetknij, bo w Velen potworów ilości nieprzebrane, więc trzeba uważać. No, ale czego się nie robi dla złota, co? – Twój wierny druh Gruggen List do braciszka |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }}List znajduje się w porzuconej chacie w okolicy Alei wisielców. Treść Braciszku, Dostałam twój list. Dzieci są zdrowe, dziękuję. Mały Racisław już nie jest taki mały, sięga mi do ramienia, i już wąs mu się pod nosem sypie. A Kaźka słodka jak zawsze. Ale dość o tym. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłeś wrócić pod swój dach! Martwię się tylko, czy ci piraci na pewno zniknęli na dobre? Lepiej miej oczy dookoła głowy i nie pal światła w nocy, żeby cię kto z morza nie zobaczył. – Twoja Leśka. List do Janka |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }}List jest przy zwłokach obok zniszczonego wozu na południe od Diablego Dołu. Powiązane zadania * Jak pech, to pech Treść Janek, Oczywiście, że weźmiemy was pod dach! Co za pytanie. Przyjeżdżaj z całą rodziną. Do nas wojna jeszcze nie przyszła, jadła mamy dość, może nawet nadto – brzuch mi ostatnio rośnie, jakbym to ja miał kolejnego smarkacza rodzić. Więc jak mi trochę odejmiesz od ust piwa i golonki, to właściwie będzie przysługa. Szykujemy już dla was łóżka. Zamieszkacie na poddaszu – wygodnie tam, o ile nie zapomnisz schylić głowy, jak wchodzisz po schodach. Szerokiej drogi, Janek. Do zobaczenia. – Maciej List od Hugo |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }} Powiązane zadania * Wybrzeże wraków Treść Towar odbierzecie z tej skrytki, co zawsze. Jeśli dostarczycie go na miejsce w terminie, dostaniecie umówioną kwotę w całości. Jeśli dostarczycie go z opóźnieniem nie większym niż tydzień, dostaniecie połowę tej sumy. Jeśli spóźnicie się więcej niż tydzień, jesteście martwi. – Hugo. PS. Nie chcę świadków. Jeśli ktoś was przyuważy – zabić bez pytania. List do Drabika |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }} Powiązane zadania * Schowane przed światem Treść Drabik, Słuchaj no uważnie, idioto ty. Jak będziemy trzymali skarb na widoku, to długo się nim nie nacieszymy. Co, jedyne bandyty w okolicy jesteśmy? Odpowiem za ciebie, boś głupi jak but – nie. Więc bądź tak miły, baranie, i schowaj go tak, żebyśmy tylko my dwaj go znaleźć mogli. A jak nie, to ryj ci wypłazuję do czerwoności. – Mietko List do Fjale |Źródło = |Kupno = 1 |Sprzedaż = 1 |Waga = 0 }}List znajduje się w ruinach karczmy na Ard Skellig. Powiązane zadania * Majątek rodzinny Treść Fjale, Przekazuję złe wieści. Statek twojego ojca zatonął u południowych brzegów Aard Skellig. Z tego, co wiem, nikt nie przeżył. Znaleziono tylko kilka ciał, które morze wyrzuciło potem brzeg. Były już tak zsiniałe i wzdęte, że poznałem Jovika tylko po tatuażu. Zrobię, co mogę żeby przygotować ciało do pogrzebu, ale przygotuj się, że to nie będzie piękny widok. Wiem, co było na tym statku. Cały wasz majątek. Więc jeśli będziesz potrzebował pożyczyć pieniądze, nie wstydź się, tylko napisz. Twojego ojca i mnie łączyły więzy krwi – nigdy ci nie odmówię pomocy. – Varlind. Kategoria:Książki w grze Wiedźmin 3